The present invention relates to a pivotable trailer hitch. More particularly, the invention relates to a pivotable trailer hitch for an automotive vehicle having a frame with a pair of spaced parallel side beams extending along the length of the vehicle, the frame having front and rear ends, and a rear bumper affixed to the side beams at the rear ends thereof and extending perpendicularly thereof.
Pivotable trailer hitches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,733,936; 2,804,316; 2,823,930; 2,849,243; 3,640,550 and 3,751,072.
Objects of the invention are to provide a pivotable trailer hitch of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, installed with facility and convenience, used with facility, convenience and safety, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably as a trailer hitch in operable position and is stored in retracted position in a manner which protects it from damage and eliminates clearance problems existing with known types of hitches.